


Say You Need Me

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Comforting Bucky after another nightmare you both consider what your feelings for each other.





	Say You Need Me

He sat bolt upright with a scream, a look of wide-eyed terror on his face, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Totally disoriented he heard a door open and close and then felt hands cupping his face and a pair of familiar eyes met his. “It’s okay Buck. I’m here, nothing’s gonna harm you. Just listen to my voice, take a deep breath in and out, in and out.” He felt himself calming down and he realised he was in his bed, in his room at the tower and the cold clammy grip of fear began to melt in the warmth of your touch and your voice. It was usually Steve who appeared when he had a nightmare but he had been away on a mission for the past week and so you had taken up the role. At first, Bucky didn’t like you seeing him so weak but his need for you, your soothing voice, your reassuring touch soon outweighed his embarrassment. He found himself relaxing far quicker with you than with Steve and more often than not managed to get back to sleep.

You took him in your arms, cradling his head against you as the last of his tears fell. Running your fingers through his hair you rested your cheek on the top of his head and continued to utter reassurances. “I’m here Buck, right beside you. I’m not going anywhere okay.”

You always whispered such sweet promises that he knew you meant and yet the words he really wanted to hear you say were never vocalised. You would distract his dark thoughts with talk of summertime and beautiful memories and although you promised you weren’t going to leave him he longed to hear you say you meant that forever, he needed you now and always. He didn’t think he could face a life without you in it but each time he considered telling you how he felt the words failed him so he just stayed silent.

You moved to lean against the headboard, pulling him to you and he gratefully snuggled into your side. His head resting on your chest, listening to your steady heartbeat and wrapped his arm around your waist tightly. “Your safe here James. No one is gonna find you, we won’t let them hurt you again. That’s all far behind you, in the past.” You murmured softly as you reached across to the bedside table and picked up the book lay there. Opening it at the place marked you began to read to him, stroking his hair as you continued the story of the boy wizard and his friends as they tried to figure out the mystery of the chamber of secrets.

All Bucky wanted to do was lay with you beside him always. When you were with him he felt like the darkness couldn’t touch him. He wanted to be free from the gloom of his own mind, escape from the nightmares and slowly, with you next to him, holding him he felt hidden from the pain and the terrors of his past. It was almost as if when he was with you there was a protective bubble surrounding you both and he could be the man he was before…before Hydra turned him into a monster.

You felt him growing heavy and began to close the book. “One more chapter?” his voice was thick with sleep and you smiled to yourself as you returned to reading. You wanted nothing more than to make everything better for him. From the moment you had met you had felt a pull in your heart and the overwhelming desire to save him. You didn’t think for one moment he would ever feel the same way and you seemed to be helping so you kept your feelings to yourself. It would be too cruel, too selfish to confess to him and make him uncomfortable around you when it seemed your presence was such a comfort when Steve was away.

He wanted you to need him by your side as much as he needed to be by yours. He would follow you to the ends of the earth if he had to just to be with you. For too long as the Winter Soldier he had been alone, safe in his solitude and adapting to people was hard. Steve had been great and the others had tried to help but he often found himself alone and then you had shown up. Bucky knew Steve must have said something to you because you started to sit in whatever room he was in and just quietly read. You never pushed him to make conversation and you would both just sit in a companionable silence. Your patience and persistence had led him from his solitude and he would be forever grateful to you for that. He just wished he had the courage to utter those three little words to you and to hear you say that you felt the same. All he needed, all he could ask for was that you love him but the fear that you wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings was paralysing.

Placing the book back on the table you slump down on the bed and attempt to stifle a yawn. You usually wait for Bucky to fall asleep then make your way back to your own room but you were struggling to keep your eyes open. Resting your head on his you pulled him close in a tight cuddle. The aroma of his shampoo invaded your nostrils and you lost yourself for a moment in the scent that was James Buchanan Barnes.

“Can I ask you something?” he mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled into your neck.

“Anything.” You sigh happily as your eyes closed.

“Will you stay with me always?” his uncertainty was evident in his tone, making him appear vulnerable. You pulled him closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Always.” You reassure him. “You didn’t have to ask,” Bucky promised himself that he would tell you how he felt tomorrow. For now, he drifted off to sleep wrapped in your arms feeling safe and happy, a soft smile settling on his lips.


End file.
